Daughter of Nature
by Surfgirl15
Summary: When the Teen Titans run into a teen who has the power over everything nature,she explains to them that she needs their help with controlling the powers. But they soon find out that they need her help just as much!COMPLETE! R&R! pairings inside!
1. Beach Games

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But it would be totally awesome if I did…

Chapter One: Beach Games

The sun shone bright through the Teen Titans tower on a warm, lazy June day. Raven was meditating, the guys were playing the latest video game, and the usually talkative Starfire was gazing out the window. "Whatcha lookin at Star?" the changeling asked.

"Oh… what did you ask friend?" she replied startled.

"He was wondering what your looking at Star." Raven replied in her monotone way.

"Oh..hehehe" she giggled to herself" I was just admiring the blue waves crashing against the shore. It looks so very clear and wonderful. I wish to participate in the summer activity of splashing in the water."

"Good idea Star!" Robin replied with enthusiasm as he hoped of the couch.

"Everyone in for a beach day?" he asked.

"I'll go do the preparing of towels and screen for the sun."

"I got the tofu for lunch!"

"No way man! We're having hot dogs!"

"Sure, why not. There's nothing else to do."

At the beach

The Titans were enjoying the time at the beach. It was packed, but they had too much fun to notice. Robin was teaching Starfire how to play beach volleyball. After 10 minutes of persuasion, Raven played 'Monkey in the Middle" with Beast Boy and Cyborg. At this time, BB was in the middle.

" Hey this is somewhat fun. When you're in the middle. Who ever thought throwing a ball over someone's head could be so entertaining." Raven thought out loud to herself.

" HEY! That's not…wait did you just say this was fun?" BB asked.

MEANWHILE…

"Nice hit Star" Robin commented, he was impressed how she learned so quickly.

" Why thank you Robin!" Starfire replied, blushing. Robin soon did too. "Do you wish to take a short break from all this spiking and bumping?"

"Sure, lets go see if the others want something from the Snack Shack."

"HAAA! Raven is in the middle now!" Cyborg yelled cracking up.

" Me take Beast Boys position? Never." Raven replied annoyed but with a slight grin.

" Friends, would any of you like some ice cream or other delightful snacks?" Starfire asked the others.

"Sure, get me a good ol' hot dog please!" Cyborg said.

" I would like a salad since they won't have tofu." BB commented he glared at Cyborg cause back at the tower he insisted not to bring tofu.

" Same here." Replied Raven.

" OK, Star would you like to come with me?" Robin asked.

" I would be most delighted!" Starfire replied with a huge smile. Once they walked off to stand in line at the Snack Shack, the other 3 sat under the umbrella they had. They watched the waves and the surfers who rode them. One in particular. From what they could see of her she had sun streaked blonde hair and was tan. She had a good athletic body and was pretty. And she was a great surfer. Cutting the waves smoothly with her pink longboard, she looked like she was one with the ocean.

"Wow, she's good." Cyborg commented. As she finished the wave she was on she gracefully paddled out to the lineup (A/N: where the surfers wait for the next set of waves) there she just sat up on her board and watched the arriving waves. The male surfer next to her had been watching her since she first entered the water. It looked like he tried to approach her with a comment of some sort. The girl turned her head and she looked mad. A small wind tunnel flew around her blowing her hair up.

"Here's the food guys," said Robin as he walked up with Starfire both had a bunch of food with them.

"Shhh… watch" BB said as he pointed to the girl out in the ocean. Then the surfer girl threw a punch in the guy's direction, but she didn't hit him. Instead a blast of ocean water rose up and hit the guy for her.

" Wow!" was all they could think. Then it hit them, who is this amazing girl?

 Please Review! 


	2. Nature's Best Kept Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But it would be totally awesome if I did…

Chapter 2: Nature's Best Kept Secret

"Whoa, where did that come from?" a weirded out Raven said breaking the silence. It was not just the Titans who were quiet but the whole beach was. The guy that got hit flew off his board and landed about 1/2 mile away, he quickly swam to shore after recuperating.

"We should find out who she is and any other powers she has." Robin said nervously.

"Yes, I agree. I can't wait to meet her and have a new friend!" Starfire said with exuberance.

They watched the girl paddle into shore and watched her as she dried off. She started walking up the beach towards them. "No way!" yelled the girl as she spotted the Titans who were near her. "You guys…no. …you're the.."

"Teen Titans?" Cyborg finished the sentence for her.

"That's sooo cool! I'm so happy to finally meet you all!" the beautiful, tall girl said with a dazzling white smile. " You are very popular. I love hearing of all your adventures! Your in the news quiet a bit."

"Well, uhh" Robin said rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"We are all very glad to meet you friend!" Starfire flew to her with excitement and gave her a hug. The Teens expected the girl to reject it, but she laughed and returned the hug.

"Oh no we got another Star." Raven mumbled to herself.

"Friend…uhh.." Starfire questioned as they pulled away from the hug.

" I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Sunni Karwick! I know all of you though!" the blonde said. " Your Starfire, the friendly and caring one! Then there's Robin the strong leader. Followed by Cyborg the mechanical genius. Next is Raven the one with very good comebacks and a cool view on life, and then there's Beast Boy where to start with him! The one and only jokester." Sunni went around shaking hands with everyone as she described them. Raven slightly laughed to herself at the last comment about BB, she trusted this new girl. So did everyone else.

"So I guess you know us…" Robin said.

"But we want to know more of you!" BB added.

"Well I'm well 16 (A/N: or whatever age the Titans are)" Sunni said.

"Where are you from? " Cyborg questioned.

"Well… see that's the thing, I'm from an island called Anileia (pronounced Ann-E-Lee-E-Ah). And I was about to go out surfing when a strange black light surrounded me from nowhere. Then I found myself out of the ocean and in a street here in Jump City. It was very strange. So I walked with my surfboard and towel with my bathing suit still on to this beach. And I went out surfing."

"That brings us to our next question. What are those powers you have?" Robin continued.

"That is even a bigger problem. Before I got transported here, I was out in the woods with my dear friend Coran ,I call him Cor, well We were having a peaceful walk, and then a weird old woman approached us. She said we were "The Chosen Two." Then with some kind of force field she pulled us underground to some lair with trippy lights shining through. And in the middle was a crystal alter. She said it was time and shoved us both, Cor and I, onto the alter. A bright light shone down on us, and my body was filled with light, I looked down and at Cor, we were both glowing. That is all I remember. I awoke back in my room, but I felt different. I was confused so I went running to think things over. During the run I could hear the animals, what they were saying but in english, I also could move the grass and the trees. So I have come to the conclusion after today's incident, I can control nature. Well, I don't know how to control it yet…as you can see what I did to that guy who was hitting on me" explained Sunni.

"OK that's a rough problem." BB said.

"Yes, Friend Sunni, that is a 'sticky' situation" Starfire added.

"Tell me about it, I wasn't even able to find Coran!" a look of sadness fell over the once delighted teen. Raven still sat, she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Well Sunni, would you like to join us for lunch?" Cyborg asked holding up his hot dog.

"Oh thank you! I would very much like to join you. I don't have any money though."

(A/N: I won't write about what happens at lunch but this is right before the Titans are about to leave. All have grown closer together, and are pretty good pals.)

"So, Sunni" Raven asked as they were all walking back to the T-Car after a long day of fun in the sun," what are your plans for the night."

"Oh! I haven't really thought about it. Hmm.. I guess I'll find a homeless shelter, I could work there too and help those people!" Sunni assumed.

" Well, you can stay in my room." Raven said, stunning the other Titans.

"And if you stay longer you might want to have a night of slumber in my room as well." Star said.

"Yeah we'd love you to stay in the tower until we find a safe way to get you back home." Robin added.

"Oh, thank you all very much. I will take you up on your offer Raven!" Sunni said with a smile.

"Call me Rae"

"And you could call us all by our nicknames!" BB said.

"Thank you all sooo much!" Sunni said as she went around giving each of the Titans hugs.

MEANWHILE

In a dark room underground…

"Yes, we finally got the girl we need to find out their weaknesses!" A dark voice said, laughing at the end. " We found Nature's best kept secret!"


	3. Feelings of Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But it would be totally awesome if I did…

Chapter 3: Feelings of Trust

At the Teen Titans Tower

"Here we are, Home sweet home!" Cyborg announced to the group.

"Its, absolutely amazing!" Sunni said shocked as she walked into the common room.

"Let me show you around Friend Sunni!" Starfire said as she grabbed Sunni's hand and flew her down the hall.

Still being in the common area, Robin asked Raven " So do you trust her? Do you feel like she is going to become a traitor?"

"It's weird, I trust her like I trust one of you, I mean I just met her today and it feels like I've known her forever. I know one thing for sure, if she does anything once she figures out her powers potential it will that she'll become a Teen Titan." was her reply.

"Well that's good, I know I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"Yeah I think we all like her."

After Sunni get's the tour

All the Titans and their new friend Sunni are sitting at the dinner table, eating a wonderful meal prepared by Cyborg and BB.

"So guys, I have a question to ask of all of you." Sunni asked when they were eating. " I just found about my powers, and well…." She looked down at her plate filled with veggies and a small slice of tofu," I can't really control my powers. The scary thing is I think they're all connected to my emotions. And well I was hoping you can all teach me how to control them, maybe even individually so I can learn different techniques."

"No problem Sun!" Shouted BB in between chewing his food.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind showing you the training room and my latest moves." Said Robin.

"I would love to help friend Sunni!" Starfire holding up her glass of mustard.

"Yes I could show you how to meditate." Mentioned Raven.

"I could show you my mechanical therapy." Cyborg added.

"Thank you all, very much, for everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Sunni said with a huge smile looking each of the Titans.

In Raven's room after they watched a movie

" Here you can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Raven said getting the bed ready on the floor.

"Oh no! You will sleep in your bed, don't worry about me I can handle the floor! Thank you though." Sunni said wearing a blue shirt of Ravens and a pair of pink pajama bottoms from Star.

"Good night Sunni."

"Night Rae." As Sunni went to sleep fast because of her long day, Raven was about to go to sleep when a flashback occurred in her mind:

FLASH BACK

Raven was on the roof meditating after a long day. They battled a robber who stole a diamond. After Raven caught him using her powers, he yelled to her " Man, your soo odd, no one understands you! Creep…" Raven was hurt by that; the thought kept lurking in her mind._ No one understands me... _

She wished she could truly have a close friend that was outside of the Titans, yeah she loved them all especially BB cause his sense of humor, but someone who would listen to her. She'd probably have to have some powers too, cause she'd need to know how hard it is to handle them. And she'd have to have a great personality, humor, kindness, caring, sweet, optimistic, everything good. She concentrated on who'd be not only good for her but for her fellow Titans. It got to the point were she could actually see the girl in her mind. Then she wished that the girl would come soon, real soon.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Could it be…." Raven said to herself as she glanced over at the peacefully sleeping Sunni who had a slight smile on her face. Raven smiled at the thought, and feel asleep.

Sorry short Chapter, I have to study for finals…. Review please! 


	4. WaterProof

Chapter 4: Water- Proof

"Good morning Sunshine! Ha! Ha! Get it? Sunni…Sunshine?" BB said as the tall longhaired blonde walked into the common room, still wearing her friends PJ's.

"Ha! That's good BB." Sunni said, oddly wide-awake for just waking up.

"So Friend Sunni, what would you like for the morning meal?" Star asked after giving her a hug.

" Oh I don't know, anything you guys are having." She replied. Raven entered the room.

"Good morning Rae-shine! Ha! Get it? Rae.. shine?" BB asked.

"Ha Ha very funny Beast Boy." Raven said not amused.

After they ate breakfast Cyborg offered to help Sunni first, " So Sunni about what you said yesterday, you know about us helping you to control your powers, well I'm working on the T-Car today. If you want, you can come down into the garage and I'll show you how I work on keeping my powers under control."

"Sure! That would be great! But I'm going to be starting a project right now, but I'll be done in about 2 hours, would that be OK if we start at 11?" Sunni asked.

"Oh yeah, that's cool, now I can go beat BB at our new videogame!" Cyborg said as he ran down to the couch next to BB.

"Friend Sunni, are you ready to join Raven and I?" Starfire asked standing by the hallway that led to their rooms.

"Yes now I'm!" Sunni ran over to Star, and they walked down the hallway and stopped at a room marked STARFIRE. Both girls entered the room and sat down next to Raven. They wouldn't exit until around 10:50am, an hour and 50min later.

**10:50am in the common room**

The boys were all sitting on the couch playing their videogames, when they were interrupted by a voice that was giggly with excitement. " Fellow Titans, please direct your attention this way!_ Giggle_ We have a wonderful thing to present to you! _Giggle.."_

Starfire seemed really excited about this thing. The boys paused to their dismay and turned to see the thrilled Starfire. Raven walked out, and said " Guys this is what we've been working on, and we hope you approve. Sunni you can come out…"

Out walked a beautiful, blonde teen that had hair that reached her sides. She walked gracefully with the sun-streaked hair flowing along with her. A soft white dress followed every curve of her body and stopped mid way on her thigh. Tan sandals stayed on her feet by lacing them up just below her knee. The dress was trimmed with golden lace, and a light, see through gold cloak blew behind. She was stunning. "So what do you think? Is it OK for battling? Rae, Star, and I all made it together!" she said exuberantly with a white smile.

"Are you sure you want to wear that for battling?" asked Robin.

"Dude are you kidding me! We can use her as a distraction!" replied BB.

"Oh yes I do wish to wear it for battling it's perfect! All I have to do is try it out with my powers! Hmmm.. in fact I should try it out now! I'll be out on the roof."

Moments later, a huge wall of water stood out in front of the Tower, the Titans stood in the common room staring right out their window and could see the fish that were swimming in it. Then it splashed suddenly back it the ocean below. They all walked out to see if Sunni was all right, and they saw her soaked, but the dress wasn't wet at all. " Well at least the dress is water proof!" she said with a grin.

**DOWN IN THE GARAGE**

"So see when you split this wire here and connect it to this one you create an energy source." Explained Cyborg to the dried off Sunni.

"Ohhh… I get it! That's amazing!" she replied.

"So now do you feel relaxed?" he asked while continuing to work on the car.

" Very much so!"

"Whenever you feel stressed just come down here and we'll work on the car or build something!" he offered.

"That's awesome, thank you!"

**MEANWHILE IN THE DARK BASEMENT UNDERGROUND**

"Prepare to send out the experiments, for we must see how powerful she really is!" the dark voice stated as he stood watching servants of his preparing to open up a large cage. 


	5. Lessons of trust and relaxation

"So Sunni, are you ready to find your center?" asked Raven, as they sat alone up on the roof.

"Ready when you are!"

"OK so first, do you know if your powers include flying?"

"No, not really…I haven't thought about that!"

"Alright then, let's find out now." Raven stated calmly, " Jump off the Tower."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, jump off the Tower. Don't worry, if you can't fly just pull the ocean up too you to catch yourself."

"Are you sure about this!"

"Trust me, I'll catch you if I get worried."

"OK…."

MEANWHILE IN THE COMMMON ROOM 

" Cyborg come on, I sooo beat you! Admit it!" BB yelled.

"Ohhh no you didn't, I beat you 10 to 1!" Cyborg replied. " I'm leaving, here Robin you beat him" he handed the remote to Robin, " I'm going to e-mail Bee."

" Awhhh… how cute he's emailing his girlfriend!" BB said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's right! She is my girlfriend! " Cyborg said as he walked to his room.

"Ohh look Robin, Sunni jumped off the Tower." Stated BB.

"Wait, what!" Robin looked out the window. Sunni popped up to the window, frightening BB and Robin. She waved to them with a huge smile, then she started to laugh. And off she flew; she was flying around right above the ocean, and up high in the clouds.

"Alrighty then, I guess she learned how to fly…" Robin said, as they went back to their video game.

TRAINING ROOM 

Robin had finished playing BB at the latest videogame, and Starfire was in the Training Room inspecting the weights.

"Hello Star!" Robin said as he entered the training room. " Is everything OK?" he say the puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, Robin, everything is just fine, but I can't seem to figure out which tool I shall lift." She replied blushing.

"Here, how about this one." He said pointing to a weight. She picked it up easily. They continued this for about a half hour, then Robin offered for them to go shopping for a big weight just for her tomorrow. And she, of course, accepted. Then as if on cue, Sunni walked in.

"Hello guys, opps, am I interrupting? I can leave," she said as she started to back out, she knew of Star's secret.

"Ohh no no no! Come in, I m just about to go make some of my Pudding right now! Stay! Have Robin teach you some karate moves!" Starfire said as she left the room.

" So you must be relaxed and alert when you fight. You must be one with whatever tool, or in your case element, you're using to fight with." Robin explained. " Here, this is a basic move practice this with punching that target with a tree branch or something." He continued to instruct her, when they decided to battle each other. But they weren't able to by a loud siren that screamed through out the Tower.

" TITANS, GO!" yelled Robin running out of the training room. Sunni stopped in the common room, " And Sunni!" she smiled as she flew out with Starfire.

REVIEW PLEASE! I really need to have some reviews!Thank you:)


	6. Battle of Rescue's

Here are my replies to those who have reviewed my FIRST fan fic!

Barry: Thank you for being the first to review! I'm so thrilled you like my story! It makes me happy :) And I didn't mean to repeat the story in Ch.4; it's my 1st fan fic so I'm still learning how the system works! lol

Neko: Don't worry, here it is! Since you guys like the story, I guess I'll stay up tonight writing the story. It might be finished this week! (I have an idea for a sequel; let me know if you'd like that)

StarfireSamantha: Yes, I'm a girl…No worries! And they (RobStar) are my favorite paring too! I'm very glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

The Teen Titans and Sunni arrived at the park to stop whatever trouble was brewing. It looked like everything was normal for a late afternoon, people were enjoying walking their dogs, or watching their children play. That was until the HIVE five showed up.

"TITANS GO!" Robin once again ordered. As the team went to battle the villains, Sunni stayed behind and helped move people out of the area. While they were battling, Mammoth's powerful kick that he was aiming at Raven almost hurt a toddler. Sunni saw this and she flew up into the air, and raising her hands lifted up the roots from the ground, wrapped them around Mammoth and threw him into the near by lake. Raven meanwhile, who before didn't notice the toddler, pick him up and gave him to the opened arms of Sunni. Raven went back to battling. Sunni flew the boy back to his mother, and watched the happy reunion. The mother thanked Sunni, and as they started to converse, there was a loud scream!

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as Jinx blasted Starfire into the lake. Sunni flew over and dove into the water, swimming as fast as a shark, trying to catch the fast sinking, unconscious, alien girl. For some reason, Sunni could breathe underwater. The HIVE five were defeated shortly after because of how powerful Robin was because he was extremely angry. The Teen Titans ran to the lake and saw no signs of Starfire or Sunni.

Then out of nowhere, the exhausted Sunni rose up out of the water, carrying the limp Starfire. Sunni flew over to them and laid Star down softly on the ground. She motioned them to stand back. Sunni began to do a smooth wave like motion with her hands, it was part of a karate move Robin showed her earlier, and she was concentrating hard. Star's mouth opened and out came a long trail of water, she then opened her emerald eyes. A smile merged onto her cold face, Sunni then returned the smile and fainted.

ONCE AGAIN IN THE DARK UNDERGROUND LAIR

"You idiots! Why did you let her go!" Slade yelled to the HIVE five. " You have failed me for the last time!" his temper was rising, then he suddenly calmed down, "If you want something done right, do it yourself!" he got excited as he mumbled to himself. " HA!HA! That's it!" he yelled as he walked back to his room, leaving the confused HIVE five speechless.


	7. Thinking of Her

Author message: This chapter takes place after the battle and looks at different POV of Sunni. There are many memories that I didn't write in previous chapters because it'd take too long, you'll understand when you read it… enjoy and please review!

Sunni Karwick lay on the medical bed in the Titan's Tower. Her friends the Teen Titans were all in the room watching her intently. Starfire was in the corner slightly crying in Robin's arms, as he tried to calm her by saying that Sunni is alive and is OK. For it was very touching for Starfire, as well as all of the Titans, to have their new friend risk her life to save Starfire and the citizens of Jump City. For Sunni was just learning to control her power over nature, she could have easily hurt herself using her extraordinary gift.

Raven was sitting in a chair next to BB, her eyes were closed and she was thinking about Sunni. She was what they needed, someone who could show them how precious friendship and life truly are. Raven continued to think about if she was the one who transported Sunni to Jump City, as of now all clues proved that to be true. Then a tear came to her eye, what if Sunni was unable to go back to her home. "Her family and friends must be worried," Raven thought to herself, " and that guy, Cor, I get the feeling that they love each other. Ohh, he'd feel horrible. Wait!" an idea popped into her mind. Raven got up off the chair and left the room without saying anything.

Cyborg was standing next to the bed keeping an eye on the life support and all the other machines. He looked OK from the outside, he wanted to look strong and hopeful to the others, but inside he was a wreck. For he had grown fond of the girl that lay motionless by him, not that he had a crush on her (remember he has a gf: Bee) but she was like a sister to him. She made him feel good about himself, and she treated him with respect. It seemed like they knew each other forever, not just a couple of days.

Robin felt that way too. He loved Sunni as a sister, nothing more or less (remember he is madly in love with Star). The thing he loved most about Sunni was that she was willing to learn, and she learned quickly just like him. Sunni was also there to give him advice, particularly about how to show not necessarily tell Starfire how much he cared for her. When he thought about her kind yet strong words, he held Star close to him.

BB was worried sick. He was extremely mad at the HIVE five, more than you could imagine. You could see it in his eyes and his skin color, for he was turning red. If you looked hard enough you could see steam flying out of his ears. But he was also deeply moved by this Sunni girl. She too had given him advice on not only Raven, but on how to tell jokes. She understood him perfectly, and it seemed like she could read his mind. Then he remembered something, she said she could listen to the animals conversations…

Raven walked back in with a grin on her face, but it turned to a solemn one when she saw Sunni still laying still. And behind her, in walked a tall, blondish- brownish haired teen, he was somewhat attractive. The Titans looked up at the guy, and smiled a small grin, they knew who it was, they remembered her descriptions of him in her fabulous stories. Then they watched him as he walked over to his dear friends side, his face turned pale and his eyes began to water. They then heard him whisper " I love you Sunni," he gently took her hand and held it in his," please hear and remember me my darling. We all miss you, I miss you." As tears started to fall from his eyes, it became cloudy and started to rain as well. All of a sudden he jumped back. " SUNNI!" he yelled surprised. Her weak eyes turned immediately to their usually perky state when they saw Cor.

"Cor…"she said weakly but still with heart.

"Sunni, it's alright. Don't worry about anyone. Just relax, we're all here for you." He softly replied. Sunni looked around at all the relieved faces, and smiled.

" Thank you…" she said as she drifted back to sleep. The rain stopped and the sun began to shine bright once again.


	8. Dr Dolittle and her Opposite

Sunni has healed, and Cor has stayed in the Tower with them for the past 3 days keeping an eye on Sunni's recovery. Cor too, has become quick friends with the Titans, but closest with Robin. Sunni still wishes to have time with BB and Star, where they'll bond and help her with her powers. There is one thing though, that the Titans don't know about the two…

"So hold up, Sunni is able to control nature and your able to control the weather? Dude that's so weird, you're like opposites, well except in appearance." BB said to the laughing Cor.

"Yeah, I guess we are opposites, she's outgoing and I'm somewhat shy…" Cor replied with a grin.

"You know what they say man! Opposites attract! " Cyborg added as he nudged Cor in the arm.

"Yeah, well… it's odd that you said that because that crazy lady that took us to the crystal alter, well she said we are like the earth and sky, opposite yet alike, and we work hand in hand. Right before we got hmmm…. Reveled I guess you could say…" Cor commented.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE DOWN ON THE ROCKS BY THE TOWER 

"See my powers are based on my emotions, so are yours. You must be focused. Let's see how can I help you?" Star asked herself. " OH! The practice of targeting" she answered herself exuberantly. " This should be fun, considering we can both fly!"

The girls flew around and blew up their designated targets, perfectly. Sunni was aiming different elements; she realized she could throw fire bolts and vines straight from her white gloves ,that had a gold ring on the top part of the hand ,that she got from Raven.

Star flew up to the top of the tower and signaled Sunni to follow. Soon both girls were at the top of the Tower hanging up side down waving their arms at laughing at the dumbfounded boys that watched them.

BACK IN THE TOWER 

"Where's Rae?" Sunni asked as she and Star walked back into the common room. "I would love to tell her of my new found powers!"

"I think she's in her room Sun" Cyborg replied.

"Thanks." She replied as she glided past the boys, as she flew by Cor she smiled at him, he blushed.

AFTER LUNCH

"Hey ya Sun! Are you ready to learn something cool which I've figured out on my own?" asked BB excitedly.

"Oh yeah! What is it?" she replied.

""Your can talk to animals!" BB said with a big smile.

"Oh really," she said sarcastically " wait, that does make sense."

"Yeah, and I think I can help you learn how to communicate to them so they can help you in battle!" BB said as he dragged the happy Sunni out onto the roof.

After BB told her his idea, she flew up into the air, and spun around in a circle. Soon a flock of birds surrounded her, she flew with them down to the ocean where a pod of dolphins leaped beside her. BB was literally jumping for joy when he saw this, he caused so much racket, the other teens came to see what was happening.

" Beast Boy is everything OK?" asked the worried Robin.

"Oh yeah Dr. Dolittle is fine!" he said as he pointed out to the laughing Sunni who was soaring with some sea gulls.

"Yup, that's Princess Sunni alright, happy and laughing almost all the time." Said Cor with a grin on his face.

"PRINCESS!" asked the shocked Titans.

"OK it's official, we do have two Starfire's." Raven commented.


	9. The Princess and the Fair

"Uhh…Sunni is a princess." Asked BB.

"Yes she is, but she doesn't talk about it much." Answered Cor calmly.

"Obviously." Raven added.

"Well don't get mad at her because of it, she just thinks it's bragging when she goes around telling people. And she doesn't think of it as a big deal, she has many sisters who are in line to be queen that are older than her."

"Wait, do her sisters have powers too?" Robin asked.

"No, only her and I have powers, well that we know of. That's what the old lady said, we're the 'Chosen Two'."

"Well that's…interesting." Cyborg commented. The exuberant Sunni flew back to the group. She landed gently and saw the look on their faces. She read BB's mind (remember she can listen to animals).

"Ohhh nooo, you know. Great now they'll treat me different." Sunni replied.

"No we won't! Dear Sunni, I'm a princess to and they treat me the same." Star said.

"Really? OK…maybe we should talk and figure this whole princess thing out, because I wish to be queen and help my country, yet it's annoying being treated like one when there are people who don't even have a home!" Sunni was starting to feel sad.

"Of course Friend Sunni! Let us do the talking now!" they flew into the tower and straight into Star's room.

INSIDE THE TOWER 

The Teens were doing the same ol' same ol', with minor adjustments. The boys, now including Cor, were playing videogames, Raven was meditating, and Star and Sunni were talking inside Star's room. Then there was a knocking at the door. Robin jumped up to get it, and Cor went with him. Robin opened the door.

"HELLO! HELLO! I'm Dr. Sludgebottom! And I work at the fair! Here are two free tickets! Use them today before 2pm! Go! GO!" the short, large man said as he ran off into his van.

"OK, that was 11 on the weirdness scale." Cor said.

They walked back into the common room and told the others what happened, then they voted on who should go, it turns out Sunni and Cor had never been to a fair before so it was decided that they should go. After Star and Sunni were done talking, she and Cor left to go to the fair, Cyborg dropped them off in the T-Car.

**AT THE FAIR**

The cute pair, walked around the fair hand in hand, unaware of the stares they were recieveing. They went on many rides, and enjoyed themselves. With cotton candy in her hand she asked Cor " Would you like to go into the haunted house?".

"Sure, I'd love to!" was his reply. Sunni held his hand tightly as they walked in. It wasn't very scary until they reached the dark room, there a person jumped out and knocked Cor down to the ground thus breaking his wrist. Sunni screamed, then grabbed Cor gently ,not holding his wrist, and flew out of the haunted house.

She flew them safely back to the tower, and the Titans weren't there, so she called a doctor who came and put a cast on his wrist. Sunni went around looking for the others in the tower, while Cor laid on the couch resting. She wouldn't let him move even though he wanted to help her. Cor called for Sunni, she flew in immediately and stopped. The local news station was covering a battle on the street. A battle between Slade and the Titans, and the Titans were losing badly.

"Cor," she said, "I'm going to help them." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and flew out swiftly wearing her white and gold battle dress.

"Good luck daughter of nature." He said softly.


	10. CAPTURE!

Chapter 10: CAPTURE!

Ok guys enjoy!

The Teen Titans had gotten a call when their new friends Sunni and Cor had left for the Fair. Robin and his team left to check out the situation, there was a robbery on City Street (A/N: I just made up a street name), which was always crowded with people. But when the team arrived, there was nothing on the street it was like a desert. Then a cloud of smoke covered the empty street. Out walked Slade, he started to laugh as the Titans prepared themselves for battle. Following him were many clones of the HIVE five, there was five of each villain.

"It's all good." Cyborg said to himself ready to take down anything.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as he went straight for Slade. As the Titans went to battle, the clones pulled out ropes. Without even throwing a star bolt, Starfire got capture by the clones of Gizmo and was tied up and thrown to the ground. Raven and BB got tied up as well. Cyborg and Robin stayed by each other and they face their foes head on. But eventually they got captured as well. Slade ordered them to be lined up in a row, facing him, his clones obeyed.

"Ha! You fools." Slade laughed out loud. " You thought that Terra girl would stop me did you not ! Well I'm back and no one can stop me!"

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked gritting his teeth to stop him from yelling.

"Oh that's an easy answer," Slade said as a smile spread across his face. " You little friend Sunni, I want her to be my apprentice. Because I was thinking of how stupid it was of me to want you Robin, I'd knew you go back to your friends, and then I thought Terra might do the trick but she didn't care enough for herself. So then Sunni came with her new powers and I'm thinking you all aren't that close so she probably will accept my offer. That is once I get rid of you and her boyfriend."

"She would never! She is loyal and a great friend!" Starfire yelled still tied up.

"You weird alien girl," was his reply" Why would she need you five as friends? And anyways I have a reason for her to join, the same I used for your little bird-boy." Starfire looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with the jerk that stood in front of her.

"You are using… _us_ to get her to join you?"BB asked.

"Of course, you see if she refuses I'll dispose of you on the spot and she'll be to devastated to continue sop she'll join me. Or if she does take up my offer, then I'll have her dispose of you. See, both ways Slade wins and you lose." Slade snickered. "And I have a news team covering it all, so everyone can see your defeat."

"You are crazy." Raven stated.

"I think I'll take that as a complement." replied Slade. The Titans began to feel uneasy being tied up and they all started to wiggle and get angry.

"Where is your little friend? Why is she taking so long? Jinx, come here this instant!" Slade commanded. The purple and black dressed teen approached Slade.

" Yes sir." she said.

"Did you break his wrist or his neck? What is taking so long? Slade asked.

"Sir I believe I broke his wrist, but Sunni does seem to care a lot about him so she's probably with him." Was her quiet reply.

"Do they ever watch the news in that tower? Jinx go get Gizmo and take him to the Tower have him force the news station on to their T.V. NOW!" he yelled to her.

"Yes sir." She said as she ran down the street.

"Slade did you hurt Coran?" asked Cyborg.

"I didn't but I had some one do it for me, and of coarse they don't do it right. But that won't happen again, because I'm here to force her to join me. She has powers that could rule the world, just what I need." he laughed. " And she's gorgeous too, so that's a bonus."

"You are an evil, cruel, disgusting man!" Starfire screamed.

"And you're a loud, annoying, stupid alien!" was his come back.

"Don't listen to him Star! He's just messing with your mind!" Robin yelled to the emotionally hurt Starfire.

"No Robin, it's more messing with her heart." Slade commented as he stood in front of Star staring at her. " I have no idea what you see in her."

"Stop it! Stop it right now." Raven was getting furious at the evil man as she tried her hardest to unbind herself and the others.

"HA! No one can save you, or stop me you fools, NO ONE!" he yelled to the world.

"Think again." a loud voice said. The Titans and Slade looked up, there was a teenaged girl floating in the air in front of the sun. Her white and gold dress glowed, her curly blonde hair shined, her eyes were locked on Slade. She was angry, but she still looked like an angel. Her hands with white and gold gloves were clenched in a fist.

"Sunni…" whispered the Titans.


	11. Battle againist Darkness

Sunni flew down to the ground; she gave the Titans a hopeful smile and stood in front of them as if protecting them. She faced Slade with her eyes turning from green to an angry yellow.

"Hello Sunni, I don't believe we've met. I'm Slade, and you are going to be my apprentice. You have the strongest powers I've ever seen, and I want them. I want you."

"OK first of all you are a creep, and what are you doing to my friends and…" Sunni replied, and then she realized something. "Wait, you sent us the free Fair tickets so Cor and I would go, when we were gone you'd kidnap the Titans, and you'd have someone hurt Cor just enough so he couldn't come with me to help. Thus you kidnapped the Titans so you'd try and force my to become you dumb apprentice. Ha! And above all, you really thought it would work didn't you!" Slade looked at the girl dumbfounded, she wasn't supposed to be smart…

"Did you really think I'd betray my friends just so I could work for a weird, crazy man who wants my powers. You must have thought that I was dumber than a rock." Sunni was almost laughing at his plan.

"I would not laugh if I were you," Slade said coldly " if you don't become my apprentice then I'll dispose of your friends, for good." He stared at her with frozen eyes, she glared back. The Titans just looked at the brave Sunni who was standing up to Slade. Their future lied in the white-gloved hands of the young woman in front of them. It was a perfect time for a tumbleweed to blow by. The wind started to pick up, and it flew around Sunni.

SUNNI's POV 

The wind was blowing, I knew Cor was watching on TV and getting angry with the man whose name is Slade. I tried my hardest to telepathically tell Cor everything would be all right and don't start a storm. I guess it worked and the wind ceased and the sun shone bright in the crystal blue sky.

My poor friends are tied up tightly in ropes and sitting behind me, they look scared. I believe Slade is using them to try to get to me and it is working. I'm trying to think of what they would do in a situation like this. Should I accept like Starfire and deal with the hardship, or should I fight till the end like Robin. I'm still staring at Slade trying to look into his soul and find out who he is. When I glanced at the Titans I saw Robin looking at him furiously, Starfire looked frightened, BB look terrified, Cyborg look confused, and Raven seemed to be calm. I think she most of all, believes in me, they all do ,don't get me wrong, but I think she knows what will happen . She's cool like that.

I think I might have a plan that might work; I just have to believe in my friends and myself.

REGULAR POV 

Sunni continued to glare at Slade with furry, and he just as much returned the look. It was a long silence until Sunni broke it. " Slade, I wish to battle and have a deal on it."

He was stunned, did this teenage girl, some girl who could barely control her powers, just ask to battle him. He was too sure of himself, and thought what's there to lose; I'll just have her anyway.

"What do want?" he answered, dumbfounding the Titans even more.

"If you win, you get me and the Teen Titans." She stated calmly. " But if I win, then you will be banished from the earth and will have neither the Titans or myself. And you must swear to never think about or actually hurt anyone or thing. Got it?". He laughed.

"Alright, deal."

"Oh, and during the battle you must neither use or hurt anyone."

"OK" he agreed. She held out her hand with confidence, he took it cautiously, and then shook it. Sunni turned around to face the Titans, they stared back at her, she gave them a smile and said " Don't worry guys, you taught me all I need to know." They all returned the smile; they felt a sense of gratitude and hope. She flew up into the sky and looked at Slade who was standing in the shade underneath a tree."Great" Sunni thought to herself," this is going to be a battle against darkness. Oh well, I have to do this for the Titans as a thank you, I must believe."

Slade continued to watch the girl with admiration, " Boy" he thought," She has guts to risk her life and her friends, she's way too confident in herself. This will be her first lesson."

"Ready?" she yelled to him.

"When you are."


	12. The Powerful Force of Nature

**Sorry it's taken so long, I type this whole chapter, it took me 3 hours, and then my computer lost it so I had to re-write it. AHHHH! Oh well..**

**Here it is everyone! Sunni vs. Slade! Enjoy!**

When asked if he was ready, Slade replied " When you are." Sunni was ready too. She began to concentrate. Oblivious to her powers, Slade was still leaning up against the tree. Sunni seeing a perfect opportunity to crush him, lifted up the tree and slammed it down on Slade. The Titans cheered, but then the tree got on fire.

"What!" Sunni thought aloud, " I didn't set it on fire."

"I did." Slade said mad that he got caught off guard, fire glowing from his hands (A/N: remember he can shoot out fire from his hands after the Terra incident.) He jumped up on top of an empty car and threw a whirlwind punch of fire at Sunni. It was too much at once, and Sunni got nailed, at least that's what Slade thought. Raven snickered; she realized that Sunni too could control fire.

Starfire's POV 

My dear friend Sunni has challenged the evil man Slade who has captured my fellow Titans and I. Slade just threw a spinning punch of fire at Sunni. OH NO! Wait, it looks as if Sunni is now controlling it! Yes! GO SUNNI! I hope she continues to do well and weaken Slade. I care so much for her, I am glad she is doing well so far. I do hope she defeats him, if she doesn't then she'll become his apprentice. Oh, and she'll be very unhappy. How horrible!

Regular POV 

Slade watched as his powerful fire punch spun around Sunni. Her eyes were still the angry yellow, but her gloves turned red. She was spinning around along with the fire, it looked amazing. Suddenly, she dropped out of the circle of fire, and threw it directly at Slade. The flaming circle engulfed him, and he yelled in pain as he jumped off of the car. Star cheered because she taught Sunni how to aim perfectly.

"Who are you?" Slade asked shocked as he tried to stand up.

"Sunni Karwick, Daughter of Nature and Teen Titan in training." She said with a smile. "And who are you?" she pointed at him.

"Slade, your future master."

"Yeah right, no one is my master. My spirit is as free as a horse on the open plains Slade! And you shall soon find that out the hard way!" Sunni yelled as she flew up into the air above the city. She then began to slowly spin herself around with her arms out stretched. Soon many birds had surrounded her, for she seemed to be communicating with them. There were many different types of birds from sea gulls to sparrows, in all there was about a hundred birds that flew around with her.

Sunni stopped and looked down to the street below and glared at Slade with the same yellow eyes, and now her gloves matched. Slade saw her looking at him with the birds behind her and ran towards the Titans. He had hidden behind them. " When the girl tells the birds to attack me, I'll be behind the Titans and the birds will get confused and hurt them instead!" Slade thought.

She saw this and laughed to herself, " He really is a coward." And down she flew, with the birds behind her, she swooped down at pointed at Slade once again, "Get him!" and with that the birds flew directly at the evil mad- man hidden behind the Titans. Slade's plans failed miserably; the birds didn't even touch the Titans. But he on the other hand had holes and beak scratches all over his armor.

BB's POV 

Wow! Sunni remembered how I taught her how to communicate to animals. Now look at her! She is kicking Slade's butt and improving her powers at the same time! You go girl! The amazing thing is she could tell the birds only to hurt Slade not us. Wait! Slade's about to say something…

Regular POV 

"If you are a true fighter, you shall battle me here on the ground, no more flying." He said somewhat weakly.

"That's fair." She said landing smoothly on the cold ground.

Slade immediately pressed a button on his hand, and out from the armor on his arm emerged a laser shooter. Sunni gulped. "I can't fly, and I've never encountered this before. It's OK, it's OK," she thought.

He then started recklessly shooting at her, Starfire let out a small scream, she was scared for her friend.

Avoiding all the shots so far, she decided to run behind a car parked on the street. She dove behind it, and as she did a laser hit her on her foot. After a rough and painful landing, Sunni looked at her bleeding foot. " Great!" she thought sarcastically. Then an idea popped into her mind, "I can summon a plant that will heal my wound just like Raven taught me!"

And with that thought she remembered that the yarrow plant stops bleeding, then suddenly the yarrow plant was in her hand and she put it on her bleeding foot. It heeled quickly.

Raven's POV 

I hope Sunni has remembered how I taught her to summon plants that can help her in battle. I believe she has gotten hit by one of Slade's laser beams even though I can't see her because she is behind an empty car. He is such an evil man to use a laser against anyone. I hope Sunni heals herself quickly and breaks that laser shooter. I now must continue to meditate so I can try to untie the ropes that bind us.

Regular POV 

"Sunni, darling are you hurt or tired?" Slade called out in an annoying voice.

"No, I am just getting started!" she yelled as she ran out from behind the car. Slade once again started shooting at her with his laser beam. But Sunni was too quick for him, she dodged all the shots. Her gloves started to turn green, and as she was quickly approaching Slade, vines started to appear from her evergreen colored gloves. Slade continued to shoot at her, but her vines whipped him to the ground and then knocked off and broke the laser shooter.

The Teen Titans began to feel even more hopeful. That was until Slade rose from the ground laughing an evil laugh. "You think you can beat me? Ha! I'll show you!" his hands were starting to grow flames.

Sunni didn't even say anything in return, she didn't have to, her powers answered for her. She without even thinking twice, she did a front flip, landed in a karate ready position , and then she extinguished his flames with a powerful blast of water from her blue gloves.

**Robin's POV**

Sunni is stepping up to the plate. She is obviously defeating Slade. Just now she extinguished his flames with a cool move I taught her. She of course added her own style to it, which was throwing a blast of an element. I just hope things keep going Sunni's way, because I have a feeling Slade has something waiting for her. And another feeling I have is a wonderful one, I love seeing Slade being beaten out of his armor and mind!

Regular POV 

Slade's once proud face, dropped to the ground. Then out of nowhere he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Jinx, let them out." He smiled a big grin. "You might not be able to be defeated by me, but you will be defeated by my newest inventions. I think you'll enjoy battling them! Oh here they are!" a smoke began to rise and five figures walked through it straight towards Sunni. "I will now introduce… my version of the Teen Titans!".

"No…I can't…" Sunni became uneasy about battling them, even though they are clones.

"You can't battle them…" Slade snickered.

"Yes, friend Sunni you can! They are just clones. You can defeat Slade and them! We believe in you." Starfire yelled to the shaking teen.

"No, NO! I don't have to battle them. When we shook hands you and I both agreed to not to use or harm anyone." Sunni explained.

"Oh right, and what makes you think that I will obey a hand shake?" Slade replied.

"NO ONE WILL BREAK A PROMISE TO ME! THAT I"LL MAKE SURE OF!" her eyes were now glowing and her gloves were brown and she lifted up the roots from below the cement. She easily grabbed all of the Titan clones with the roots and tied them up tightly.

"You won't defeat me that easily!" Slade yelled as he brought out a large laser shooter, it was as big as a large truck. He laughed an evil laugh as he pointed the laser to the real Teen Titans. "If you can't figure out how to de-program the laser in 3 minutes, your friends will be history and it will be your fault!"

Sunni's POV 

OHH NOO! What is this cruel man doing! He is threatening my close friends with a large laser shooter. This mean behavior I will not allow. This battle has been tough, but it's worth it. I must show the Titans how grateful I am for their friendship. I hope they are noticing that I am beating him only because of the lessons they taught me. Now I will depend on Cyborg's words he shared with me on his 'mechanical therapy'. Wish me luck!

Regular POV 

Sunni ran to the control panel of the laser, and thought about the time she spent with Cyborg in the garage. She figured out that she had to disconnect the energy source. Her hands were flying as she disconnected wires and connected others. Cyborg had a large smile on his face as his friend saved them. It took her less than 2 minutes. She stood back and smiled at her friends.

Cyborg POV 

Boo YEAH! Sunni is kicking Slade's butt! Not to mention she just saved us from being blowing to bits. My little Sunni just went and unprogramed a laser shooter, man it just seemed like yesterday that she was helping me program the new GPS in the T-Car. I just hope Slade doesn't pull a fast one on the Sun-ster! I wish I could untie myself out of these ropes and blast Slade into the air!

Regular POV 

"Sorry to interrupt your joy, but I think I'll destroy your friends anyway so I can end this boring battle." Slade said as he ran to the control panel of the laser and 'fixed' the laser. He then pressed the start button and kept it aimed at the real Titans.

"NOOO!" Sunni screamed as her eyes began to glow bright, her gloves were colored like a rainbow. She floated up to the sky and aligned with the sun. She raised her hands above her head and closed her glowing eyes. Slade watched in horror, he was to scared to move, "What is she doing!" was running through his mind. Even the Titans didn't know what she was doing. Her beautiful white and gold dress blew around her, she looked like a Greek goddess with her blonde hair flowing behind her face, even though she was glowing. Sunni dropped her hands together, and placed them in front of her chest like she was praying, then she open her glowing eyes.

Slade's POV 

All right, this Sunni girl is downright powerfully scary. She has glowing eyes and has gloves that change colors with whatever element she is using. I tried my hardest to defeat her. But she has something I don't have… she has friends, friends that care for her enough that they will share their battle and life secrets with. Now as I watch her in the air, floating there like a mighty angel, I sense my defeat growing closer and closer. She has the power and the mind that is above my level. My plans are ruined. All I can do is stand here in awe and fear, watching the daughter of nature combined all her powers into one.

Regular POV 

Slade was frozen in fear, and he watched as Sunni floated in the air and separated her hands and a multicolored ball of power, that represented the all the powers of nature, formed in-between her hands. Suddenly, she shot out her arms and the glowing ball of nature flew fast at Slade. It hit him hard and he flew into the ground, he was yelling as he continued to go down, down, down into the ground.

"Now you shall not escape!" Sunni yelled as she covered the hole he made. She threw the cloned Titans in to the prison car that recently arrived. Then she slowly approached the Titans. She untied them, and was completely silent as she did so. Sunni then gave them a smile as she said " We did it." And she collapsed from exhaustion; before she reached the ground they grabbed her.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL HELP/ ENCOURGE ME AS I FINISH THE STORY:)


	13. Surprises!

Chapter 13: Surprises

Here is one of the last chapters:( 

There are many surprises ( sad and good!)

**Hope you enjoy! Please review too!**

Sunni Karwick awoke three days after her amazing battle against Slade. She sat up and looked around. She was in a room that was foreign to her. The walls were colored pink, and were covered with pictures of her favorite things, animals, and friends. Funny pictures of the Teen Titans, Sunni, and Cor were alongside pictures of surfers, cheetahs, eagles, and the beach. She was sleeping in a pink and white Hawaiian flower print covered bed. Once she got up, all the Titans rushed in along with Cor.

"SUNNI!" yelled Robin.

"SUN!" Raven screamed.

"SUN-STER!" Cyborg shouted.

"SUNSHINE!" BB yelled.

"FRIEND SUNNI!" screamed Star.

"DARLING!" called Cor.

"Hi guys!" Sunni said as she gave everyone a hug.

"We were so worried!" Star said.

"Well I knew you were fine." Cyborg added.

"You recovered quickly for using the force of nature all at one time." Robin added.

"Yes, and she looks good too, she doesn't look sick." Raven commented.

"Yup, she's still our Sunshine! HA! HA!" said BB.

"So are you hungry?" Cor asked as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

"Yes very much so, and who's room is this? I must thank them for allowing me to sleep in it." Sunni replied. BB and Star giggled.

"This Sunni, is your room. Cor's is right across." Robin said as he pointed to a sign cross the hall that read CORAN. As they exited, Sunni looked behind at the door to her room and it said: SUNNI.

"OH! THANK YOU! This is soo awesome!" Sunni shouted as she once again gave everyone a hug.

"And that's not all!" Cyborg said as they walked out to the common room.

"When you were recovering, we helped Cor out with controlling his power over the weather." Raven said with a smile. They reached the common room, it was covered in party decorations.

"WE WANT YOU TWO TO JOIN THE TEEN TITANS" the Titans shouted to Sunni and Cor, he was even surprised at this. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, we accept." Cor said with a huge smile.

"WE WOULD LOVE TOO!" Sunni said as she hopped in excitement. Robin then handed them each a Titan communicator.

"Congratulations guys, we are so happy to have you on the team!" Robin said as he shook Cor's hand but they ended up hugging each other.

Everyone was overwhelmed with happiness. They all enjoyed the rest of the day hanging out, watching movies, and they went to the same beach where they met Sunni. It was a wonderful day.

They all woke up the next morning smiling. They were a team, and a great one at that. Breakfast was going to be fun, they all knew it would be.

"Good morning everyone." Cyborg said as he walked into the common room.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Here's your bacon, ham, eggs and O.J." Cor said as he handed Cyborg a plate full of food. Cor and Sunni were cooking breakfast that morning. Cyborg ate his food, but quickly snagged a piece of bacon off his plate and held it in his hand. BB was sitting directly across from him. With lightening speed, Cyborg threw the piece of bacon at BB, and it hit him directly on the forehead. With that, Cy started to crack up until and piece of tofu landed on his forehead.

"Sun-ster, Cor- man, your food is delicious, but I m sorry I can't resist."Cyborg said as he threw a piece of egg at Robin. Starfire started to giggle, then Robin threw a piece of toast at her. She then threw a part of her doughnut at him back. BB meanwhile sneaked a piece of tofu at Raven.

Raven gave BB a grin, then telepathically threw her wet tea bag in his mouth. Sunni and Cor watched as their food got thrown around. " Why let them have all the fun? " Cor said as he grabbed some egg and chucked it at Cyborg. Sunni got a slice of bacon and stuffed it down Cor's shirt.

It was an all out food fight.

After the great food fight at breakfest, everyone had to clean up. By the time they did, it was lunchtime, so they went out for pizza. They all laughed as they drank soda, mustard, and water. Then they went for a nice walk out in the park as they told funny stories about one another.

When they arrived back at the Tower, the team sat on the couch ready to watch a movie, but just as the movie started Raven said she had to go meditate.

The movie was hilarious, as they couldn't laugh enough in one day. But all that was about to change. After an hour in her room, Raven ran into the common room and to the front of the TV, oddly sweating.

"Sunni…Cor…" she said breathing heavily, " You need to go back to Anilieia now! They need you, a villain is taking over and hurting the country! I transported my mind there… it's ..it's terrible…" she said as she started to cry.

Sunni and Cor looked at each other with a look of horror on their face.

Sorry it's short… don't worry I'll post a new chapter tomorrow. And please review! Please, I really wish to see what you think of the story so far…

**And to all of those who have reviewed thank you! I love you! And in the very last chapter I'll give a personal thank you.**

**Oh and I have an idea for a sequel so look out for a Daughter of Nature 2: The Opposite Force or something like that :) I'll start writing awhile after I am done with this one and when other people a chance to finish reading this…**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	14. Letter's of Friendship

Chapter 14: Letters

Here is the second to last chapter :( 

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**At the end of this chapter I'll answer the question "Does Sunni have any weaknesses?" **

Read, Enjoy, Review! Thanks! 

Sunni and Cor had decided that they would have to leave the Titans and go back to their home country of Anileia. All the Titans were devastated, but Sunni and Cor promised to return.

Before Sunni went to bed on her last night in the Tower, she stayed up late to write individual letters to each of the Titans who had changed her life. Here are some excerpts from those letters…

_Dearest Robin,_

_You have been an excellent leader and friend. Thank you so much for everything. It has been wonderful getting to know you and becoming a close friend. I am so happy to have met you and your team, and have helped you defeated Slade once and for all. _

_Remember my advice about Star, and keep her close and safe! When I return you better be going out with her or else I'll have the birds come after you! Lol, jk… Anyways keep up the persevering attitude and continue to protect Jump City!_

_Oh and please continue to grow in the martial arts, you are amazing when you fight, you look like your flying!_

_Now don't worry about Cor and I, whoever we face we will face them with confidence and strength. I greatly appreciate you becoming close with Cor, he is a great friend to me and I know he'll be the same for you. _

…

_Love always and forever,_

_Sunni R. Karwick_

_Dearest Starfire,_

_I will surely miss you optimistic and caring attitude. My days won't be the same not seeing you bright emerald eyes along with your white smile. You are an amazing fighter and friend. It is astonishing how we'll you dealt with the change from being the princess of the planet, to being a hero of another planet. I hope someday I will be able to do that too!_

_You're always there to lend a hand and a shoulder to cry on. You will never know how thankful I am for your friendship._

_I am pleased to have helped you understand Robin a little bit better, don't worry the time will come…_

_And Cor wishes to thank you as well; he says you were the first to help him control his power over weather. And your moves are the ones he uses most._

_Out of all the Titans, I am worried about you the most! Please don't be sad we're leaving! We must go save our country, and you must defend your city. I promise that we will return. I promise…_

…

_Love always and forever,_

_Friend Sunni R. Karwick_

_Dearest Beast Boy,_

_You are a funny friend indeed! But I know everyone enjoys your sense of humor at one time or another. I will miss waking up in the morning and not being greeted by the word SUNSHINE! That was very funny when you did it to Raven too… _

_And don't worry about her, she'll come around. All I can say is to try to act 'normal' around her. Don't try to make her laugh all the time. And for that, she'll love you! _

_Cor and I will miss your precious tofu. I think you should try once again to have them eat some, but make sure you season it with what I showed you! _

_Please take care of the 'birds' when I am gone…lol_

_Hopefully when we return we can all to the beach and I can teach you how to surf! I think you would enjoy it!_

…

_Love always and forever,_

_Sunshine R. Karwick_

_Dearest Cyborg,_

_Thank you for taking me in like I was your sister. I feel like you are a brother, thanks to your mechanical therapy. Man! Your so funny, you should turn it into a business…" Cyborg's Mechanical Therapy" … _

_Cor wishes to thank you as well for showing him your latest video games, because he might have told you how different they're from the ones in Anileia._

_Don't worry about the villain that we have to face, Cor and I can handle him. With all of your help in showing us the ropes, we'll be fine!_

_And good luck with you and Bee, I haven't met her yet, but when we return we'll all have to go out sometime! Even though I've only talked with her once over the phone, she seems like a sweet girl! GO CYBORG! Now for your BOO YA! Ha!_

…

_Love always and forever,_

_Sun-ster R. Karwick_

_Dearest Raven,_

_What would I have done without you? You have shown me there is way more to life than I ever imagined. With your control over your emotions, your peaceful meditating, and your wonderful view on life has changed me. I feel that I am more in control over my powers and my life. _

_I know that you transported me here accidentally, but it was the best accident ever. And also thank you for bringing Cor as well, he too has been changed. _

_I've let BB know not to try to impress you with jokes all the time, so hopefully he'll be better! And keep in mind what I told you about him._

_I cannot stress to you how glad I am that we're friends. Don't listen to those who call you names or harass you, you're a beautiful young woman inside and out. Though you have different beliefs and are less talkative than the others your still a wonderful person. _

_Thank you for your kind spirit, and taking me in under your wings._

_Please try to communicate often with Cor and I when we are away, because I wish to talk to you and the others for we'll both miss you all very much. _

_And I promise I'll meditate everyday!_

…

_Love always and forever,_

_Sun R. Karwick_

As Sunni finished up all these letters she folded them into different shapes and placed them by her nightstand. And she turned off her bedside light and drifted into sleep. She dreamed a horrible dream that night.

It was like this: Cor and her had been transported back to Anileia, and found it in ruins. The villain that now controlled the land was called Heath (which means Wasteland). He had recklessly ruled over their once prosperous country. She and Cor got arrested because they tried to help the poor citizens, and then were made to find and destroy their fellow Teen Titans, or they would be killed. Both of them decided to warn the others, but not hurt them. Her dream ended when they were all together, but some of Heath's officers arrested all of them and sentenced them to death. Sunni, sweating and yelling, woke herself up. " Oh no! What has happened!" she thought. "Is it safe to go back? Or will they try to kill us?" then she remembered something. " MY FAMILY! If he has taken over the country, he has taken over my family!"

Now for the answer to question "Does Sunni have any weaknesses? 

That's a good question. I probably should have shown it more. Her major weakness is also her greatest strength, her family and friends. See when she was battling Slade, and he brought out the clones of the Titans she said "No..I can't.." battle them, all she did was tie them with roots before they tried to battle her. If anyone threatens her loved ones she'll stop at nothing to stop it, even if it means with her own life. I'd say her biggest weakness is Cor. As you'll find out in the sequel, they've been friends forever and they really love each other. But if this question meant battling weakness, this might sound weird …pollution. It would harm her because pollution destroys nature. For example, if a dude controlled smog, that'd be really bad for her. I hope that answers the question!

_**If you guys have any more, PLEASE ASK!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Never a Goodbye

Chapter 15: Never a Goodbye

HERE IT IS! The last chapter in the Daughter of Nature! Whew! At the end I'll thank all the reviewers personally, and I'll give you an idea as to what will be in the Daughter of Nature 2!

**Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks!**

The morning of Cor and Sunni's departure was a sad and quiet one. That was until Cor woke up. He walked out of his room, and into the common room. There , sad Titans were eating.

"What's going on! We should be talking and laughing people!" Cor told them as he sat down in his seat. Moments later, the Titans all busted up laughing and talking as would normally do.

This breakfast went by so quick, because they were worry free. As breakfast came to a close, they started to clean up. Starfire was running around taking pictures of everyone with the two Anileians.

Soon after cleaning up, they went to the beach were they met Sunni. They sat down by the shore and looked out at the waves and told stories. After two hours they went back to the tower, it was about 11am. They planned to send Sunni and Cor back at 12:30pm.

"Only an hour and a half until our dear friends depart! I must continue to take pictures!" Starfire ran around snapping away.

"Where's Sunni?" BB asked, " I need to get a picture with her posing as 'dawgs' if you know what I mean…"

"Here I am!" Sunni shouted as she ran out of the hallway that led to their rooms.

"What were you up to Sun?" Raven asked.

"Oh nothing!" Sunni quickly replied.

For the rest of the time they continued to chat and take pictures with one another, until they paused for a quick lunch.

Then the horrible time came, the time when Sunni and Cor had to leave.

Raven was over floating in a corner meditating, she told them she needed 15 minutes of peace and quiet to reach Anileia. Surprisingly it was silent for the whole time. Then Raven nodded her head, signaling it was time.

Sunni gave Cyborg a big hug and he returned it.

"See ya Sun-ster! Go kick evil's butt and return soon! I need you to help me with the T-Car!" Cyborg said to her.

" Bye Cy! Take care of Bee and the gang!"

BB was next, " Take care Sunshine!" BB said as he gave Sunni a bear hug, literally. Sunni giggled and replied with a smile" You be good now BB, don't cause any trouble!".

"Sunni, I wish you good luck on your mission! And we await your guy's safe return!" Robin said as he too hugged Sunni.

" Thank you Robin, for everything." She softly said.

"Dear friend Sunni! Oh! I will terribly miss you! I am so worried! Goodbye dear Sunni!" Starfire said as tears came to her soft eyes as she hugged Sunni.

" Star, it's not a goodbye! It's an I'll see you soon! Never say goodbye… And don't fret, we'll be fine! But I'll miss you too! Don't worry we'll be back soon, I promise." Sunni replied, sad to see her friend like this.

Meanwhile Cor was saying his 'see ya latter' 's too. Sunni approached Raven last, slowly and carefully so she wouldn't disturb her.

"Rae, thank you! I will really miss you!" Sunni said quietly.

"I am going to miss you to Sun…" Raven slowly gave Sunni a hug, then returned to mediating.

Once they were done, Cor and Sunni stood in the designated spot Raven had marked earlier. Then they addressed the group.

"Thank you for everything! We'll keep you in our thoughts everyday! And we'll try to communicate through Raven as well." Cor said with a grin. Robin was now holding Starfire close, she was starting to cry.

"Friends, Cor and I will miss you all very much. But we will be back before you know it! And we thank you once again for everything you have done for us!" Sunni gave her big, white smile to the group. Cor grabbed onto her hand.

Then a black shadow came and covered both Sunni and Cor, after 3 seconds, they were gone. Raven stood up and shuddered.

"Man, I hated to send them back to that horrible place!" she then quickly flew back to her room before the remaining Titans could say anything. As she walked into her room, she noticed a small object on her bed, it was a piece of paper folded up in the shape of a raven. She opened it and smiled, and she sat in her room reading the note over and over for the rest of the day.

As the Titans went back to their rooms they found their letters too. All except Robin because he went to get Star's pictures developed because she was too distraught to do so. He returned and put a picture on the frig. He then went to Star's room to cheek on her and hand her the pictures. As he entered Star's room, she told him" Go into your room, you'll find a note from Sunni." He quickly left, and there on his bed as a note shaped like a bird-a-rang.

Cyborg left his room after reading his note about 3 times, then he went out to the kitchen to get a soda. On the frig was a developed picture from today. He laughed when he saw it, it was of the whole group together and laughing. Sunni and Cor were wrapped up in the middle of a hug group hug, and it looked like everyone was falling. Raven was on the side concentrating because she was telepathically taking the picture and holding the camera in air.

A scream was heard from Raven's room. The Titans rushed in.

"THEIR BADLY HURT! THAT EVIL MAN CAPTURED THEM! HE WAS WAITING FOR THEM! HE IS HURTING SUNNI! AND HE PLANS TO KILL COR JUST TO MAKE HER SURRENDER! WHY DID I SEND THEM THERE!" Raven yelled as she threw stuff around her room.

The Titans just stood there in shock.

There it is everybody! Now please PLEASE REVIEW! If you review the second one will be better cuz I'll have everyone's advice! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Now to give you some hints to the sequel! Also I am going to be posting more hints and answering any other question you may have on my profile! **

**Even though it will be called the Daughter of Nature 2, it won't revolve entirely on Sunni. I am going to tell you more about Anileia, Sunni and Cor's past, and mostly on Cor!**

**Sunni and Cor will see the Titans again.**

**Sunni and Cor will have to decided where they will live: Titans Tower or Anileia**

**Slade won't come back, but another villain will.**

**Bee will be more involved.**

**Possible Titles are: DoN2 (Daughter of Nature 2): The Chosen Two, DoN2: The Opposite Force, DoN2: Power of Friendship**

**I am also open to more ideas, or if you wish to be in it send me your name, hair color, height, and other physical descriptions, and I'll try to add you in! You can let me know in the reviews or email me! **

**Now to my thank you's!**

**StarfireSamantha: Thank you! I hope you liked the ending! Please review again! I can't wait for you to read the sequel.**

**Neko Starfire: I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story. Thank you for reviewing and for your ideas they helped! I love Rob/Star too!**

**Barry I. Grauman: Thank for your reviews! It really helped me continue! I love you for all your support!**

**Hotshot45: I continued and finished! Hope you liked it!**

**SloppyKisses: Thank you soo much for reviewing! I am very happy you like the story! Hope you'll like the sequel!**

**Hoshi: I appreciate your opinion. I put RaeBB because I like them and I know other people do too! No worries…**

**Fatsat11388: That is weird that you have kinda the same idea! Hope my story has given you some new ideas. Let me know when it comes out so I can R&R! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Crashfourit: I hope I answered your question about Sunni's weaknesses! If you have any more feel free to ask! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Roxy: Thank you! I am happy that you think so!**

**Jabari: Thanks! That's cool that you think its soo cool! Hope you thought the ending was cool.**

**Kitten Lemonade: Well Raven when she got transported her mind to Anileia, she saw devastation and cruel things. Things you'll learn about more in the sequel. But yeah.. I should have just made her sniffle…**

**Sorry if anyone else reviewed and I did say thanks! Love you all! Please continue to review!**


End file.
